Addiction
by DarkQueen42
Summary: A sad,sad,little one-shot. Will continue based on popularity...  Rated T for later possible content...
1. Scared

A/N: I do not, nor will I ever own Glee. I am sad now. And to all my readers on What Comes Next, there will be a new chapter soon. Happy faces!

As Blaine stood in the window, he cried. Not wet, hot tears that just rolled right down your face, but the silent kind. He stood in the window of the hospital crying. He cried for everything he had lost. He had lost Kurt, and the Warblers to his addiction, and he was not about to lose this, about to loose the one thing that was important to him, the one thing that was the light in his dark, bitter world. He was loosing his sister. Marrissa had been in the hospital for over twenty four hours, and the doctors don't know if she will make it. She had been in a coma for that amount of time, and they were all sad and stuff.

All done!

Jk I wouldn't do that to ya! Keep Reading...

There was a light in the world, but it had gone out to Blaine. It, was dead.

"Mr. Anderson?" the doctor came out and said. Blaine immediately stood up and turned to face him. "Yes? How is she? Please don't tell me she's dead!" He broke down crying and the whole hospital stared. "Mr. Anderson, please listen to me..."

END OF CHAPTER!  
>Reviews be nice, but not all of us be nice,so...<p> 


	2. Helpless

A/N: I don't own Glee. But it's on my wish-list! I decided to be nice and continue this, so no haters!

This is sorta a recap of what happened last chapter, but for all you lazy readers, I will not continue to do so...Blaine's sister is in the hospital. Blaine has an addiction, but we don't know what...

It will not be mentioned in this chapter, leave me reviews on what it should be please!

Special thanks to my lovely sissy/Beta Reader, americangirl2498! LOVE YA! She wrote the last part of the chapter.

He was not about to do this. To his mother, father, or himself. "Mr. Anderson, please listen to me." Dr. Kevin said in a calm, slow voice. "Your sister will be fine. She just has a slight disorder in the brain, but she is awake now. Would you like to see her?" "Yes, oh god, yes!" Blaine screamed as he ran past the doctor and into Marrissa's room. She was hooked up to an I.V tube, and she looked so broken. He immediately ran over to hug her. As he felt his body touch hers, he felt all the life back to her. When he had carried her away from the crash, she had felt so lifeless and he feared for her life. But now that she was back, she needed to be taken care of. More carefully. He would have to make the extra step in all the safety precautions. To make sure none of this happened again. When he had walked into the room, it was dark. He could see the broken shape of his sister by the light of the TV, playing some stupid, sappy, romantic comedy crap.

And that's when he heard the door shut.

He turned, trying to disguise the panic in his eyes. The same eyes that could only see a stirring form from behind where the door stood.

"Hello...Blaine."

His name came out dripping with acid. He couldn't place the voice. And then a foot came into his dim area of light and caught him right in his diaphragm. His breath was knocked out of him, and his two choices were made perfectly clear: he could fight the monster that was attacking him, or he could sit back and let his sister be in harm's way. But first he had to identify his attacker. He pulled the flashlight from Marrissa's nightstand and shone the beam right into the young man's eyes. And Kurt's, his Kurt's bully was standing in front of him, wielding a wicked-looking knife. His eyes were crazed, and a smirk blossomed across his face.

"Well, did you finally figure out who you were up against... Blainey?" said the full-grown boy in front of him.

"Why, as a matter of fact, I did." said Blaine, his one-sided smile crossing his face. And then a strategically placed roundhouse kick to the back of his knees brought Mr. David Karofsky to the floor.

"Hmm, smart boy. Wasn't counting on that. What do they have you on? Antidepressants? Sedation pills?" he asked, pulling himself to his feet using the door frame.

"What does it matter to you? Why are you here?" snarled a very confused Blaine.

"I came to pick up your sister." said Dave. Then he pulled a length of rope from his pocket, wrapped it around Blaine's wrists, and tied him to Marrissa's bedpost. Then he lifted the sleeping girl, and carried her out of the room, leaving Blaine scared and helpless.\

END! Review and you will get an imaginary cookie!

Thanks to my Beta Reader! She totally rocked the fight scene!


	3. Found

A/N: So, I was too lazy and tired to write another chapter so I had my beta do it. Cause she's awesome.

Also, I don't own Glee. I never will. BUT! It is still on my wish-list.

This is what happened last chapter: Marrissa got better, so Blaine went to see her, but then Karofsky came and beat him up and kidnapped Marrissa and and left Blaine tied to a bedpost. Ouch. This was after a they had a huge and epic fight, with a ton of Karofsky being a butt hole and Blaine being his cute, elfy self.

Blaine's voice was hoarse from screaming thought the night. They were either brought on by the pain in his gut, the pain of the ropes binding his wrists, or the fact that he let the monster that had haunted his boyfriend hurt his baby sister. And this night was probably one of the longest since his first in the hospital. Finally, the sun came up, and the nurse that was supposed to be tending to Marrissa saw the empty bed, and the bruised, beaten boy tied where his sister was supposed to be. She saw the varsity jacket from the high school about twenty miles away, sitting draped across a rocking chair in the corner, the same chair that held a terrible knife, with a blade about a six inches long. She grabbed this knife and sawed through the ropes that held the boy in place. Instead of standing up, he slumped down onto the floor, hands instinctively curling around his midsection. She grabbed him by the upper arms, draped them across her shoulder, a silent plea to let her help him. She put him on his sister's bed, and gently sat him up into a reclining position. She went out into the hallway and called for a doctor. Dr. Criss rushed into the room, and looked at the nurse curiously. She gestured with her head towards the 17-year-old on the bed. He looked at the once-white hospital gown, now with a red stain over his stomach, dashed immediately to the teenager's bedside and said, "How did this happen?"

"I'm not going to ask you again. I know that you know. Where is he hiding him?" Dave growled to the cowering teen, lying in a pool of her own blood.

"I don't have to tell you anything." she retorted.

"Have it your way." he responded, almost nonchalantly, as he stabbed her in the back once again, smiling sadistically at the high-pitched scream that emaciated from her mouth.

"Well, you seem to have a slight gash in your stomach. I will have to preform about, 14 to 15 stitches to close you up. We will go into surgery to heal the rest of you today at 4:00." Dr. Criss said, a bit shakily. But he seemed confident enough, and anything Blaine said would just make the pain more unbearable. "When can I just get out of here and go find my sister?" Blaine said, not managing to get out much more. "Well, undecided. Some nurses think you should stay for the rest of the week, so, just to be on the safe side we'll keep you here." Dr. Criss said. "No. I need to get out by tonight. That's the latest I'm staying in this dump." Blaine retorted. Dr. Criss shifted his weight, then left. When he came back, he was holding a chart and said, "Well, according to your chart, if we get the stitches done now, and bring you into surgery early we could have you out by..." He took out a calculator and punched some buttons. "10:00 tonight. Is that good enough for you?" He replied, somewhat forcefully, and he realized this when he saw the teen roll his eyes and sit up. "Just get it done, now." Blaine growled to the doctor.

An agonizing scream came from inside the abandoned sugar mill, when Blaine got there. He had driven there in his dad's red pickup. He heard the scream and ran up to the bolted door and pounded on it. It immediately opened with a quiet _creak_, masked by Marrissa's screams. When he entered, he saw that the room was dark. _Great,_ he thought._ Just what I needed._

END Please review! I will hug you! In your brain. Because I really don't know where any of you live, so...


	4. Rescued

A/N: I do not own Glee. I am sad now... ALSO! For those of you who are squeamish, don't bother reading the last part. It's gross. My beta wrote it. I was too grossed out...

Here's what you missed last chapter: A nurse found Blaine tied to Marrissa's bed when she came to get Marrissa for breakfast. P.S: Karofsky stabbed Blaine in the tummy before he kidnapped Marrissa. Then a very handsome doctor (but not as cute as Blaine) came in and told Blaine he needed surgery and stitches. Then Blaine went to the abandoned sugar mill, pounded on the door, and wound up in a very dark, very old dark room. Now he's happy.

He glanced around with eyes like a hawk, seeing in only the light leaking through the open window. He saw that the room had a small closet in a small indented part of the mostly rectangular room. The floor was stained with dried blood. In the middle of his terrain surveillance, his ears were assaulted with a scream that made his blood run cold in his veins.

Marrissa.

He heard a laugh through the scream, a deeper laugh, gravelly. Karofsky was laughing at his sister's pain. He could only imagine what he could have done with almost 24 hours alone with his baby sister and his extensive knowledge with a knife. Everyone knew that he had problems. But no one had the power to check him into the psychiatric hospital. So he made the bravest and stupidest decision he ever made in his life. He ran into the room shielding his sister from help. Luckily, Karofsky had his back to the door, and Marrissa's head was turned away from him. He gasped at the bag of skin, bones, and still-bleeding injuries, at the size of the pool of blood his sister was seeping in. He used what Marrissa called his "ninja feet" to sneak up behind Karofsky, jump onto his back, and scream repeatedly into his ear, "What did you do to her? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" Marrissa gathered enough strength to turn her head towards him and pull a gentle smile onto her face. But that smile turned to horror as he pulled him from his back, and threw him into the corner, ripping open his stitches, pooling fresh blood onto his shirt.

"Look at this," he cooed. "Both Andersons bleeding to death. Both Andersons come to die." He turned to Marrissa, "Must be nice to have a brother who cares enough to die for you. Now you will watch him die, and then I'll kill you myself," he laughed, grabbing the same knife he had been stabbing the crying teen in the center if the room with, moving towards Blaine. What he forgot was, there was a loose floorboard, now covered in blood. He laughed maniacally, moving slowly towards Blaine. He tripped on this board and fell forward. Onto his knife. The sharp steel blade penetrated all skin, muscle, and organs. It was buried up to its hilt, his blood mixing with Marrissa's. Blaine pulled himself over to Marrissa. "We won," he whispered.

He saw a pair of shiny leather boots walking towards him. And that's when he blacked out.


	5. Recovered

A/N: My beta is writing this...this is her more sensitive side.

Oh yea, I don't own Glee. Although I do own 6 . I think I'm obsessed...

Blaine woke up in a bed, separated by only a few feet from Marrissa's. On the empty floor space, there was one leather chair occupied by one Kurt Hummel. He was back. And asleep on his bed. In. His. Pajamas. Let the angelic choir sing. He was wearing those awesome blue pajamas that made his eyes sparkle. If he could see them.

_Kurt_? Blaine thought. _There's no way that he's actually here. In a few minutes, someone will come wake me up, and he'll be gone. This dream is exactly that: a dream._ And he looked down at his hand. A pale-as-porcelain hand was encased in his own.

"mmkajmy" Kurt mumbled into the bedsheets.

"What? Did you say something?"

"I said, I know you're awake, you dummy." Kurt said, lifting his face from the bed. His blue eyes met the hazel ones that Kurt had missed so much. "How are you feeling? Who is that? I thought you were gay?"

"Kurt, stop flipping out. It's my sister. Marrissa." Blaine blurted.

"How many different drugs do they have you on?" Kurt asked. Blaine blushed.

"They have me on sleep pills, because I can't sleep knowing that you might be in danger."

"What kind of danger?"

"Well... Marrissa had a bit of a run-in with Karofsky. And I might have killed him. Oh, my God, I killed him..."

"No, no, no. You didn't kill him. They transferred him to the ICU for a blood transfusion. He'll be fine." Kurt cried, grabbing Blaine's wrists. He couldn't help but wince, and Kurt obviously took notice. He moved his hands away and saw the deep rope burns.

"I tried to protect her Kurt. I really did. But Karofsky... He was so far ahead. He kicked me, tied my wrists to the bedpost, and took Marrissa away right in front of me." His voice trembled with unfallen tears. "You don't know what that feels like, Kurt. To see my little sister taken away, and there's nothing I could do to stop it? It stabs me in the heart, every time she got hurt, every cut that will turn into a scar, that will never heal, is my fault." Tears rolled down his face. "It's all my fault, Kurt."

Kurt crawled onto the bed, wrapped his arms around his one true love, and put his head on his shoulder. "She'll forgive you. Just like I forgave you."

There was an awkward silence, punctuated by a strong kiss.

END! How did you like it? Loved it? Hated it? Well, I won't know unless you leave a review!

Love you my little fic-worms!

Oh yea, (Again) leave a review if I should continue,.

also, a little note from my beta: I am still obsessed! It hasn't changed since this story began... Just saying...

Also, read my fics I am americangirl2498!


End file.
